godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
BioGoji
}} }} The BioGoji (ビオゴジ ) is the Godzilla suit design used in the 1989 and 1991 Godzilla films, Godzilla vs. Biollante and Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. Name In Godzilla vs. Biollante, the BioGoji's name comes from another 's name in the film it appeared in, Biollante (ビオランテ , Biorante), and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). In Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, the GhidoGoji's name comes from another 's name, King Ghidorah (キングギドラ , Kingu Gidora), and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). Detail In 1989, Godzilla was given a whole new look yet again. To convey a feeling of mass and power, the head was reduced and the neck elongated. The face was also changed and appeared to be more feline in appearance. Significant musculature was added, particularly around the chest and thigh area. The irises were enlarged to fill most of the eye sockets, projecting the impression of mammalian cunning. The fangs were eliminated once again, but Godzilla's teeth were increased to include a double row of sharp teeth in both the upper and lower jaws. The lateral dorsal fins were also enlarged almost to the size of the center row. Just like the previous suit, this one also weighed 242 pounds, but this time the suit was actually built to fit suit actor Kenpachiro Satsuma, making it much easier for the actor to move. A second suit used in filming water scenes was also built, weighing 176 pounds. In Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, this suit was given a more massive and muscular body, a more vicious and menacing face and a larger chest area. This suit is also called the GhidoGoji (ギドゴジ ). On March 17, 1992, someone snuck into Toho's special effects department and stole this suit from Toho Studios and remained stolen for several weeks. Ultimately, an old lady discovered this stolen suit laying on a beach near Tokyo Bay in a poor state. It was returned to Toho and repaired in time to be used in both the underwater fight sequence with the larval Battra, and for Godzilla's rise from the erupting Mt. Fuji in Godzilla vs. Mothra, its last film appearance before a well-earned retirement. Gallery Production ''Godzilla vs. Biollante Behindbio01.jpg Biollante 1989.jpg NewGFilms-Biogoji.jpg BioGoji 0.jpg BioGoji 1.jpg BioGoji 2.jpg Godzilla_at_sea.jpg Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Godzilla GhidoGoji Is A Barber.jpg NewGFilms-Ghidogoji.jpg Kingghidora 1991.jpg GhidoGoji_BioGoji_is_-G's_favorite_look_for_Godzilla.jpg Screenshots Godzilla vs. Biollante G89HeadSculpt.jpg G89Fire.jpg Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Godzilla91.jpg 1991 Godzilla.jpg 5480031664 7d8560515a b.jpg Ff3ewk.png NewGFilms-GvsKGSole.jpg NewGFilms-LooksAtMother.jpg Images-5-.jpg NewGFilms-TrampledTower.jpg NewGFilms-StrollSole.jpg Godzilla_vs_king_ghidora_gal03.jpg 3033719810 c7c8df91d2 z.jpg Post-Production Suit and Puppet Museum - RadoGoji.png Ruined GhidoGoji.jpg|The GhidoGoji suit rots away Merchandise Covers G-017.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of ''Godzilla vs. Biollante G-018.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Toys Shmag89.jpeg|A figure of BioGoji in the 12PM line BandaiG91.jpg|A figure of GhidoGoji by Bandai Japan Magazines NewGFilms-TailUnderside.jpg Trivia *According to Gojira Stomp, this suit was also used entirely in Godzilla vs. Mothra, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 and Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla which is inaccurate, as the suit was stolen on March 17, 1992. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Godzilla Suits Category:Heisei Suits Category:Designs Category:Heisei Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Recurring Suits